YO DESEO
by aquarius7
Summary: En el Cumpleaños de Regina su memoria le trae a colación un regalo que tuvo siempre miedo de abrir, pero en esta ocasión las cosas son diferentes, con el corazón feliz y una familia hermosa, nuestra Reina está presta a abrazar el mejor regalo de su vida... acompáñenla y disfruten junto a ella de este mágico regalo


**Disclaimer: OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo esta historia escrita sin fines comerciales... Este fic participa en el reto "Es mío, solo mío. Mi tesoro" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**

**Espero disfruten de una loca inspiración de un demonio solitario, el resultado de varias noches en vela y sin saber qué hacer o sentir… aquí la respuesta hecha fic… disfruten la lectura y no olviden comentar**

* * *

><p>Querida Hija:<p>

Sé muy bien que no pude hacer mucho en contra del dolor que todo el mundo te causó, dejé que vivieras lo que al parecer de tu madre era lo correcto para formarte, no hice nada para protegerte a pesar de amarte tanto, y en el fondo de mi corazón confiaba en que no te volverías como ella, llena de vanidad y pensando solo en el poder… con cada caricia intentaba borrar de tu piel el inmenso daño que te hacía con mi silencio, porque Regina… yo te he amado desde el día en que estuviste en mis brazos, te convertiste en mi sol desde que vi tus ojos y sostuviste mi mano, hija, perdóname por no haber logrado enseñártelo todo.

Pero hoy, tras mi muerte quiero pedirte algo y enseñarte lo que debía cuando estaba vivo.

Hija, en el mundo te encontrarás con todo tipo de gente… personas que creerás son como tú pero que en medio de situaciones desesperadas mostrarán su verdadera forma de ser, personas que serán de una forma contigo y de una muy diferente con los demás y cuando veas su comportamiento con los demás te preocuparás y te confundirás por no saber quiénes son en verdad, pero no te alteres, apenas ellos son el reflejo de la luz que llevas dentro, pues difícilmente alguien puede ser oscuridad en medio de tanta luz como la que tú tienes… por eso sé que lograrás salir de todos los problemas.

Regina, no temas acercarte a las personas, aunque el dolor de la pérdida es fuerte, nada se compara a la fuerza que tienes junto al mundo, porque estar solo por siempre te traerá mucho dolor, ama sin importarte nada, pues lo importante no es el final de la relación, sea buena o mala… sino el camino que recorrieron y los suspiros que te robaron, pero algo si te pido, porque ya no estoy para sanarte de nuevo… Jamás entregues tu corazón, porque él es la brújula que te guía, comparte, disfruta, pero guarda tu corazón como especial tesoro, camina junto a esa persona como tu igual, y así aprenderás a tratar a todos así.

Tu madre ha trazado un camino para ti del que no te librarás, Regina… desde el vientre nosotros sabíamos que serías grande, y no grande por el miedo que infundas ni por lo ególatra que puedas ser, sino grande por las vidas a las que puedas tocar, por la cantidad de gente que sonría al escuchar tu nombre, por el número de planes que lleves a feliz término, por el detalle de los sueños que puedas guardar en tu corazón.

Pequeña, tú nunca nos has decepcionado, contrario a lo que te haya dicho tu madre, tú eras su orgullo, su razón para seguir siendo fuerte.

Yo quiero verte fuerte siempre, con la valentía de una dama y el porte de una reina, jamás quiero que te sientas inferior, pero nunca, por ninguna razón menosprecies a nadie, porque esa es la valía de una descendiente Mills, saber lo que vales, pero jamás hacer quedar mal a nadie, y sé que esto será difícil, pues eres inteligente y en el camino te encontrarás con personas que te querrán opacar y hacer de menos, que te mostrarán sus logros y en tus narices vivirán su felicidad… no dejes que eso turbe tu corazón, pues esa es apenas una de las muestras más infantiles de miedo y baja autoestima, ya que los seres humanos necesitan que los demás se sientas más miserables que ellos para estar felices, no les des el gusto hija de aquello, pero tampoco te involucres en sus juegos, no hables de tú a tú con personas que demuestran no valer la pena y si los considerabas tus amigos, déjalos seguir siendo, pues quizá en algún momento puedan comprender las lecciones que la vida te está dando.

Temo por tu felicidad Hija mía, pues sé que el camino que transitarás no es fácil, comprendo muy bien que la carga que llevas en tus hombros es pesada y temo que eso te pueda romper en alguna ocasión, pero no olvides jamás que siempre estaré contigo, porque tú y yo, somos uno… y cuando me necesites, solo búscame en tu corazón, porque ahí estaremos con tu madre.

Corazón, no dejes que la luz de tus ojos se apague por la inclemencia de las decisiones que debas tomar, jamás dejes que tu corazón se ennegrezca por la necesidad de gobernar, pues habrán veces que las decisiones te dolerán demasiado y tras un tiempo quizá sientas que ya no tienes corazón, pero te pido que gobiernes con justicia sobre el pueblo que se te encomienda, mantén tu mirada siempre alta y sigue los planes que tienes trazados, alíate de las personas que sientas son las idóneas y no pongas tu corazón en ellas, ya que es tu culpa tener expectativas que puedan lastimarte… es preferible que nadie pueda romperte ni alcanzarte, trázate siempre metas altas, y lucha por alcanzarlas sin perder tu sonrisa en el camino.

Espero esta carta no sea leída muy tarde, aunque si te conozco como creo hacerlo, incluso con un corazón oscuro y un alma adolorida, tú comprenderás estas palabras y las interiorizarás, porque esa es mi niña, la inquieta amante de los caballos que jamás se daba por vencida, incluso luego del dolor de la pérdida sé que podrás levantarte.

Y ya para terminar solo déjame encomendarte una última cosa… forma tu familia, esa que será tu apoyo incondicional cuando sientas que no puedes más, esa que te levantará cada mañana y te dará las más puras alegrías… ten un hijo que será la luz de tus ojos como tú lo fuiste conmigo y cuando esté listo, cuéntale como su tonto abuelo lo amó desde antes de nacer, porque Regina… yo ya amo a todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, te doy mi bendición de ahora y para siempre en todo lo que emprendas y te felicito ya por tu forma de ser, porque como te dije antes Regina… Confío en ti, y tu madre también lo hace, porque te amamos…

* * *

><p>Quizá si hubiera encontrado esta carta unos años antes me hubiera reído al leerla, hubiera dicho que mi padre estaba loco o que era un viejo tonto, pero ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado solo puedo agradecerle por sus consejos y tratar de frenar las lágrimas que inundan mis ojos, quisiera poder responder esta carta, abrazar a mi padre y decirle que lo siento, y que de ahora en adelante no lo defraudaré, que comprendo todo lo que me ha dicho y que lamento haber dejado que el dolor me corrompiera, que ahora soy lo que ambos esperaban de mí, soy la reina que ellos soñaron, esa que no es temida sino amada, que ha dejado paz y bienestar por dónde camina y que cada día sueña con algo emocionante, esa que ha hecho del reino un lugar próspero, e ilumina los lugres por dónde camina, esa que roba sonrisas en lugar de lágrimas, esa que ama como nunca antes y que cuidará sobre todo a su hijo… ahora más que nunca estoy feliz de haber puesto su nombre a mi hijo y espero que esa simple acción traiga sobre su ser todas las virtudes de mi padre… porque yo los amos… Padre y Madre, y siempre lo haré.<p>

En ese momento escuché como la habitación escondida del mausoleo se habría y dejaba ingresar las risas de Henry y su tío Neal, un aire fresco ingresó y unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron, con miedo por mi rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Shhhh… ¿qué pasa Gina?, no llores más, estoy aquí para ti… - me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

En ese momento supe que estaba en casa, ésta, era la felicidad que mi padre y madre deseaban para mí, esa que por tantos años me negué por sentir que no la merecía, pero ahora si lo hacía, ya no era la Reina Malvada del Bosque Encantado, ahora era Regina Mills, la dama y reina que mi padre vio al tenerme en sus brazos por primera vez, la que veía cada mañana reflejada en ese profundo mar verde azulado, la que era amada por el fruto del amor verdadero, la que tenía el mejor hijo del mundo, y quien al fin, había encontrado su final feliz.

-No pasa nada Sheriff, solo encontré uno de los mejores regalos que mi padre pudo haberme dejado- ella me miró con desconcierto, era bastante tonto que estuviera llorando por algo que mi padre me dejó hace tantos años, pero la verdad, nunca me había atrevido a abrirla por miedo a su contenido, y la dejé olvidada entre los rincones de mi memoria hasta esta mañana que en sueños la vi y la vine a buscar.

-Vamos a unirnos a los demás que están esperándonos- me dijo y solo salimos del mausoleo a reunirnos con la familia… pues eso éramos ahora, una gran familia, a la que tomé cariño de a poco, una que me enseñó las mejores lecciones de mi vida, una que me hizo sufrir tanto como ser feliz, una que me mostró el camino de la redención.

-Hey par de tórtolos, vengas que Regina debe soplar las velas…- Un desconsiderado Charming gritaba a todo pulmón…

-No tientes tu suerte Encanto- le dije con mi antiguo tono.

-Vamos Regina, ya nadie te cree tu numerito, y menos con la mano de mi hija en tu cintura, solo ven, y disfruta con nosotros, dijo David mientras Belle y Ruby encendían las velas y Gold empezaba a sonreír por las ocurrencias de su esposa, la sabia Granny miró en mis ojos algo diferente y solo sonrió, Blanca hizo espacio en la manta y todos a una voz cantaron algo que nunca creí escuchar.

-Cumpleaños Feliz… te deseamos a ti- Henry cantaba feliz abrazándome- Feliz Cumpleaños Regina – decían todos sonriendo – Cumpleaños feliz.

Que los cumplas Feliz- ya no encontraba dolor en nadie – Que los vuelva a cumplir – gritaban con voces muy desentonadas… pero no importaba – que los siga cumpliendo… hasta el año tres mil.

Terminaron de cantar y entre aplausos oí a Blanca gritar… apaga la vela y pide un deseo… - ¿un deseo?, ninguno de mis deseos se habían hecho realidad cuando era niña, pero hoy tenía confianza.

Soplé con todas mis fuerzas las velas que adornaban el pastel y cerré los ojos… deseo…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y?… ¿qué les pareció?... háganmelo saber, amé escribir algo tan real en mi vida, espero sea bueno para alguien más… <strong>

**Besos de lluvia.**


End file.
